The Trainer
by MightyDoompling
Summary: the actual summary doesn't fit, read the chapter


**AUTHOR:** So, um. I created a new story. The other story I created was.. Kind of out of placed. So I created a new story! Don't worry. I'll try to update more frequently. And this is literally going to be the most ultimate crack shippings ever. You see, I'm one of those weird shippers that ship a girl character with every other boy in an anime. Like in KHR, I literally ship Haru with every boy in that anime. Leave me alone.

 **SUMMARY:** She was almost perfect, her figure and her looks. She loved her town, however, she disliked one thing simple thing. She absolutely hated kings and queen. She indeed wanted the world to be seemingly equal but of course, she can't do so. She wanted to be free, like a bird who can simply fly and look down at the world below her. She swore that she would never like them and her friends always praise them and talk about them. They always tried to beg her onto watching them on television and a "no" was always replied. She doesn't even want to meet them, look at them, or even smile at them, although she was encountered by bunches, only because she needed to train them for a simple act. And her life - or shall I say Lucy's life, turned into a complete mess.

 _Italic_ \- means thoughts

 **Bold** \- means author

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

Lucy was lurking around her town simply to find food for the orphanage. She was well known around her town, Norbury. Norbury isn't a very popular town. It's more like a village, to begin with. However, other places other than Norbury were much more popular and supported. Like Wimborne. Wimborne is a very popular city in the country of Druostein, Druostein is the country Lucy lives in. Lots of important people (such as kings) support her country. Although, Lucy absolutely dislikes those "important people." She didn't like to be controlled, even though Lucy is seemed to be a nice person. She wanted to be free, but sometimes people could go out of control if they're freed. Like, murder and robbery. "Oh lord." Lucy cursed. "Almost all the baguettes are gone. How will we feed the orphanage?"

"Lucy!" A voice called.

Lucy turned around to see one of her best friends smiling and waving her hand at her. Lucy smiled, "hello Levy."

"Hmm?" Levy looked down only seeing a basket half filled with food. "Are these for the orphanage?"

"Of course, they are," Lucy replied, expecting her to know that already.

"Haha! My bad." Levy said, in a way being sorry. "Do you need help there?"

"Mm.." Lucy stopped to think for a second.

 _I do need help with buying food, though I don't want to be too pushy. What if she gets mad? What if she won't be my friend anymore? What if-_

"Lucy, stop over thinking," Levy said, obviously knowing her best friend, she worries too much. "Just answer, do you need help?"

Lucy stayed silent for a second. "Mm, fine. I just need some baguettes but there's not enough for everyone in the orphanage."

"Oh yeah, today's the sale week. Of course, everyone's gonna buy it." Levy said. "But you're lucky Erza has some baguettes in her house. She could hand you some."

"Levy! You don't understand." Lucy said, looking at her as if she was crazy, later then facepalming.

"What?" Levy replied, confused with her best friend.

"It needs to be fresh! How long as it been sitting in Erza's house?"

"Hm.. Weeks?"

"Levy!" Lucy called.

"You ladies need help?" A random voice said.

Lucy looked behind her seeing the man who sells the baguettes putting more bread down. "Thank you, lord!" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy sighed. "Lucy.."

Lucy had been grabbing a couple of the baguettes for the co-workers and workers at the orphanage.

"Lucy, sometimes you're too kind for your own good," Levy said.

Lucy paid and said 'thank you' as she turned back to Levy. "What do you mean?"

They both continued to walk down the sidewalk, seeking the orphanage as they were talking. "You always buy food for the co-workers, it's not like their poor Lucy."

"Well, they always take care of the orphanage, why can't I gave them a reward?" Lucy said, very confused.

"That's not exactly my point, Lucy. I'm saying you don't need to." Levy said. "People are gonna start taking your kindness as their advantage."

"No they won't, Norbury isn't like that," Lucy said.

"Honestly, you're too innocent for your figure," Levy said.

Both Lucy and Levy made it to the orphanage, and all the little kids ran to them, hugging them and telling them what happened in their day.

"Levy-niisan! Lucy-niisan!" The little kids called.

"Ah hello." Lucy laughed, smiling at them.

Levy kneeled down to reach their height. "How are you all doing?"

"Good!" They all said.

"Who ready for some food?" Lucy asked.

"Me!" They all called at once.

"Well then let's go inside!" Levy said.

"Yay!"

* * *

Lucy smiled and thought about her day. She was in her bed looking through the window. "This day was was another nice day." She thought about how much fun she said today. And just realized Levy didn't talk about the kingdom. "That's certainly surprising. She probably forgot." Lucy said. She moved to the other side so her back was touching the cold wall, her eyes half lidded. "I wonder what they all look like.." Lucy said as she fell into warming slumber.

 **-KINGDOM-**

"That's not fair!" A voice said. "You can't take all the food, you pig!"

"Well, ya get whatcha get!" A voice replied.

"You didn't get that much food." Another voice said.

"Yeah! What he said!" A new voice joined.

"Boys." A big voice boomed across the whole room.

"..." They were all silent.

"You all will be the prevail of this kingdom once I fall, and I'd like you all to act like kings and make this country controlled and good again." The king said.

"Yes, father." They all said as they continued eating food in silence.

"I reckon, father, how will we be a good king like yourself. Do we have to train? Surely, your time is close to an end. How will we be ready for a such a big job?" Rogue, one of the brothers, asked with kindness and not meaning to be rude.

"That's a big sentence you just said, Rogue." Loke, one of the biggest players in all of Druostein. "However, that is true. We can't learn so quickly just yet."

"I say we look for bystanders around Norbury that could train us! It may not be popular but it is the most peaceful town out of all of Druostein." Natsu, the unbelievably loud one.

"The idiot finally speaks truth, huh?" Gray said, probably one of the wisest out of all brothers. "But I do agree with Natsu."

"Better be a girl," Sting said, smirking. Sting would be one of the cockiest out of the brothers, of course, and he's a bit of a playboy.

"I assume, you all want a trainer to train you? More specifically a girl?" The king questioned them, almost in disbelief.

"Mm, most assuredly," Loke responded, pushing his glasses.

"Well in this country guardians are supposed to teach their females manners and such, so a girl will be the best chosen." Rogue explained.

The king put his head down, his eyebrow twitching. "Although, I think a boy would be best chosen for you all."

"Why is that, father?" Gajeel walked down the stairs, obviously hearing the whole conversation.

"I just think the tension between you and the girl might be uncomfortable for her." The king said, not wanting his boys to be with a girl, especially in Norbury.

"But they're so peaceful!" Sting argued. "And I heard Norbury girls are definitely most wise and smart.. Also good looking young women." Sting rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

Their oldest brother with blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye sighed and looked at his father. "Father, a girl might be the best chosen. There are many benefits for a girl instead of a boy. I could agree with that much at least."

"Woah! Jellal actually agrees with us for once!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement.

Jellal sighed and sat on the couch of the dining room. "Father, you must agree with us, you know what might happen if things don't go our way." Jellal looked at him with dark eyes.

The king shivered and sighed. "Fine, that is only if you behave with this _girl_."

"Most certainly." Jellal bowed and smirked.

"Will we start looking early in the morning tomorrow in Norbury?" Loke asked.

The king sighed and looked at him. "I have no choice."

* * *

Lucy woke up with messy hair, she stretched her arms out and yawned. The girl looked out the window and saw a lot of people surrounding others, she tilted herself to see who they were surrounding and widened her eyes. "Is that..?" Lucy shook her head, "it's not them, it can't." Then she looked even closer to see her friends there, Lucy looked terrified and hurried to brush her teeth and get dressed. After Lucy was done brushing her teeth she wore her beige colored dress. She tied her hair and put on her shoes. She ran outside to see what the actual commotion was. "Levy!" She called.

"Lucy! Thank gosh, you're here." Levy said and breathed heavily. "Come here!"

Lucy looked at her as if she was crazy. She did not want to get involved with this, in fact, why did she even go outside. Lucy tried to go back inside but someone pulled her arm. She looked up to see, "Mira?"

"Where do you think you're going, Lucy?" Mira asked, with her over sweetened smile.

"Haha, nowhere?" Lucy tried to save herself but quickly failed as Mira pulled her room towards Levy and her friends.

"Please, Mira! Don't bring me over there! I don't wanna even look at them!" Lucy begged. "Mira, I'd rather die! Let me go!"

"Over my dead body!" One of her best friends, Cana, said. "You can't hate them forever Lucy, at least they're keeping Druostein safe and balanced. If this place wasn't balanced, who knows what could happen, Lucy? So many elements could be corrupted so easily and this country wouldn't be the most peaceful anymore, it'd be most violent."

Lucy brought her head down and sighed. "Fine, but only this one time!"

"Yay!" Levy exclaimed. "Come, come!"

Lucy followed her friends to see the 'kings.' And most definitely, she thought today was not the greatest day, in fact, probably the worst.

"Did you hear Lucy? Since soon they're turning into kings, they need a GIRL trainer to train them! Eek! I hope one of us is chosen."

"And I hope I'm not chosen, I'm gonna leave for my safety," Lucy said and walked off quietly.

* * *

"Jellal, how does one look for a good girl that knows manners," Gajeel asked.

"It's to look for a girl that isn't a part of this crowd," Jellal replied.

All the brothers looked around them to see any girl away from the crowd at all, one of them caught a glimpse of a blonde girl.

"I saw a blonde girl trying to get away from the crowd." Rogue explained and all of them looked his way to see this 'blonde' girl.

"Is that her?" Natsu pointed out. "A blonde girl with brown dark chocolate eyes and a beige dress?"

"You got it," Loke said.

"Well, let's go talk to her," Gray said and asked everyone to move.

* * *

"Lucy! Look, they're coming over here!" Levy said and squealed.

Lucy paused. "WHAT?" She looked to Levy's way and she was ever so damn right, they're comING HERE! "Levy, I'm leaving! Bye!" Lucy tried to run but Mira caught her once again.

"This is our chance Lucy, do not blow it," Mira said and glared at her.

Lucy gulped and nodded, she walked back with her head hanging. "Hide me, Levy, wait you're too short."

"EXCUSE ME-" Levy yelled.

"Erza! Hide me!" Lucy hid behind Erza.

The so-called 'kings' came up to them and smiled. Erza literally fainted leaving Lucy visible. "Ah.."

"Miss, may we please have your name?" Sting asked politely.

"Ah- Um, em." Lucy stuttered and blushed a bright red. "L-Lucy!"

"What a cute name for such a cute lady like yourself," Loke said.

"Mm.." Lucy tried to hide behind Levy, but Levy pushed her. _You betrayer, Levy!_

"Miss Lucy." A deep voice called.

Lucy squeaked and looked, only to see a very pierced man.

"Would you like to be our trainer?" Gajeel asked.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled.

"Haha! Don't worry! She's so excited that she can't speak properly!" Mira said. "Of course, she'd like to be your trainer, in fact, she'd love to! Isn't that right, Lucy?" Mira looked at her with the "if-you-don't-say-yes-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep" look.

Lucy sweatdropped and gulped. "S-sure?"

The boys almost fainted.

Gray kneeled in front of her and kept saying, "thank you."

Loke and Sting smirked at her and kept telling her something she needs to do.

"You need to show us how to properly put on clothes, we're not afraid to strip in front of you," Loke said as he gently tapped her shoulders.

"And we'll help you put your clothes on! Don't worry, we're not gonna tell anyone about your magnificent figure." Sting almost drooled.

Jellal suddenly butted in, "I'm sincerely sorry miss, some of my younger brothers have not developed matureness yet. That is why we need someone to train us in order to be real kings." Jellal explained as he looked at Rogue. Rogue just nodded and looked at the girl he caught.

 _She's definitely going to be caught in our cage._

Rogue shook his head and sighed. While Lucy is in panic mode.

"How will I live this?' Lucy asked.

* * *

Lucy found herself in a carriage with bunches of luggage, going into the castle.

 _Seriously, why did I have to run outside? If this didn't happen, I wouldn't have been in this situation. Now I need to basically live here and train these future kings._

Lucy groaned and got out the carriage as soon as it stops. The man who was supposed to help her climb out didn't, and so he apologized. "It's fine." The man helped with the luggage and walked inside, other butlers helped the future kings out of the carriage. The blonde girl looked around with disbelief. This place was bigger than she assumed. "Woah.." Lucy exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Amazed already?" Loke asked.

"Don't brag, Loke. It's rude." Jellal said.

"I just wanted to show her other rooms." Loke pouted.

"Rogue, show Lucy her room," Gajeel said.

Rogue sighed and made a signal with his finger meaning for her to come to him.

Lucy grabbed her luggage and followed him. Rogue went in too many directions she almost got lost.

 _How will I do this?_

Rogue stopped at a room and Lucy walked into it. And it was HUGE. Lucy looked behind her to see a smiling Rogue.

"Welcome to the Kingdom, Lucy." Rogue said.

* * *

 **So yeah, I don't have a big of an attention span so I lost attention real quick, sorry if I took long to create a new story.**

 **Lurk my socials?  
** **Instagram; _.sugar_rachel._ (I literally took 1 hour to put my name down because I was too distracted with instagram posts)**  
 **Wattpad; KouhaiShiro  
Snapchat; rachebow**

goodbye my doomplings~


End file.
